


Workout

by Newbie22



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbie22/pseuds/Newbie22
Summary: Daisy and Sousa spend some time together.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Workout

Bloody hell. If someone asked him to described what the future looked like Daniel Sousa could never have dreamed of half the things he had seen in his few weeks with Shield. 

Some of his new memories involved incredible technology, people and places he had been. Others were new found appreciations that he will never admit 

Like yoga pants, leggings, crop tops, Daisy in yoga pants... he was drifting off during Mack's briefing. Shaking himself lightly Daniel tried to refocus on what the crisis of the day was. A smirk caught his eye from a certain lady wearing yoga pants as if Daisy knew exactly what he was thinking. Thank God May wasnt touching him! 

As the meeting ended Daisy beelined for him smiling 'Peeny for your thoughts?' After a furious blush from Daniel she casually asked  
do you want to spar?' While grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. 

After a heated kiss on a mission the day before the chemistry between Daniel and Daisy was palpable. If not for Enoch arriving with a car Daniel would have pulled Daisy's clothes off where she stood after she whispered in his ear 'I want you. I never thought i would want anything for myself ever again. But God I want you' 

Under the constant eyes of the Team this was the first time they had been together alone. 

Daisy was a picture of calm as she worked through her warm up stretches. Meanwhile Daniel was trying to not drool as her body twisted and moved. It wasn't really fair when Daisy took off her shirt to reveal a sports bra that nearly make Daniel short circuit. 

Being ever the gentleman (and after seeing Daisy kick the shit out of other agents while training) he decided to focus as he walked to the mat. He was still adapting to the new prosthetic Jemma had fitted and constantly marvelled at the control and sensation it provided. 

'Your ready old man?' Daisy teased. 'Ladies first' they began going through motions with Daisy correcting him if she saw Daniel overcompensating for his leg. 

One move however ended with Daniel flat on his back with Daisy pinning him. Suddenly they were both breathing very heavily. Daniel closed his eyes feeling every glorious inch of Daisy pressed up against him. The feel of her breasts, her bare stomach and thighs heating his entire body. There was also a certain part of Daniel pressing back. 

He opened his eyes in shock ready to apologise and saw would could only be described as hunger in Daisy's eyes before she crashed her lips to his. 

Their mission kiss had been gentle and full of discovery. This was different. This was desire and lust and fire. Daniel's hands reached out instinctively moving to hold her closer. Daisy ground her hips to gain friction moaning and drawing a groan from deep inside Daniel's chest. 

When they surfaced for air Daisy placed a hand on Daniels chest pressing back. 'Bunk. Now.' Jumping up and sauntering out of the room with Daniel a breath behind her.


End file.
